A Silver Soul and Un Corazón de Oro
by cochisemtz
Summary: Gold gamevers/first person pov. He just finished his goal and is making decisions halfway up Mt. Silver with a certain person in mind...*wink wink* Bonus: he knows spanish
1. introduction

We had been wondering around for a whole day, bumping into Ursarings, Onixs, Golbats, and Graverlers. After defeating the Indigo League I had set my mind to go past the guy at the entrance. Every time I wanted to go, he would stop me and say I wasn't ready. Sometimes I can really regret my stubbornness. After rubbing it in his face that I had permission to venture in, I didn't stop to think and get ready. Now my Typhlosion and I were somewhere on the second floor freezing to death. I was wearing some black capris, a light red jacket, and a yellow and black cap. My ma always joked that I looked like a walking 'bolsa de cheetos que pican' (except the orange, I hated that color).

"It's fucking cold up here Snapple." I said as I vigorously rubbed my arms. We were on Mt. Silver with nothing to cover up with and barely any supplies.

All the walls were moist with water; cold air blew through the cracks. Pokémon grunted and yipped, their calls bouncing from all around, occasionally poking their heads from around large boulders or corners. Under my feet rocks crunched lightly and there was an occasional splash from puddles I didn't see. Snapple would whine when his paws would get wet, but he kept the flame on his back burning brightly and close to me for warmth anyway. He wasn't his usual hyper self with the high altitude and temperature this low.

"Hey friend, do you wanna go back? I can't stand it anymore. And I don't think that we are ready to fight the Pokémon at the top. Also, we are not well equipped." I blew into my hands.

Snapple nodded with a grunt. I smiled at him and took out an escape rope from my backpack. I held onto it tightly and gave an end to Snaps. Quickly we were warped to the entrance of the mountain.

"Aye guay, no mames, I get so dizzy with this shit. Couldn't they have done something so we wouldn't have to spin? Dayum!" I bent over, hands on knees, to catch my breath. Snapple put his paw on my back and barked.

"Ha-ha. Tryin' to cheer me up buddy?" I got up and scratched him behind the ear. "I don't give a fuck if people think that you're not cute anymore. You are the most adorable Pokémon ever in my eyes!" he blushed when I kissed his nose. "but you know what? That Silver guy, he is kinda cu-" I stopped myself. _What was I about to say?! O sweet Arceus, lead me down the_ straight _path. Think Gold…big soft boobs, red hair, white porcelain skin, snappy attitude-_

Snapple barked and brought me back to earth. "Heh, no that guy is a dick, but a cute rival."

He gave me a questioning look. "Err, I wonder what happened to that dude. It was fun battling him" Snapple nodded. "That Feraligatr of his was something else hmmm?" I nudged him. He nodded. "… … wanna go find 'em?" I suggested without thinking to much into it.

Snapple barked, gaining that usual energized look in his eyes.

"Alright!" I called Snapple back and let out Gerardo, my Crobat. "Hey friend. Can you fly me too…" I got out my Pokégear and checked my map. The last place I had been before I journeyed to fight the elite, "Blackthorn City."


	2. Chapter 1

Gerardo landed and I jumped off. "Thanks buddy. Here take a rest." As soon as he went into his ball, Typhlosion popped out.

"Ok, aver…where can he be? He probably already fought the gym right, so where?" I put a hand on my hip and the other over my eyes looking over the town.

It was a really small place tucked within the north-eastern cliffs of Johto. The scenery had a beige undertone with brown shades and white highlights; above the sky was a bluish grey. Big rocks were randomly scattered between the little buildings that made up the town. The north exit was the Ice Path, where there was some ice and snow clawing its way out of the dark walls. Two huge dried trunks were on either side of the south exit of route 45's bridge. Some note worthy characters lived here, the move deleter, the move relearner who asked for heart scales for some reason, and the move tutors. Behind Clair's gym was the Dragon's Den where un olor remojado blew from. It was a bit chilly out; a few people were outside walking from the stores to their homes or taking an afternoon stroll with their Pokémon.

I took a long deep breath and stretched my arms towards the heavens, "This. This is life. I like it here, y tu?"

Typhlosion nodded and smiled. He copied me and stretched, when he brought his arms down he playfully hit my head. I laughed and lightly punched his arm.

"Well, pos, there is no use just standing here. Let's go ask Clair if she has seen or heard anything." I said after successfully retrieving my cap back from him. Typhlosion was one of my most daring Pokémon. I wasn't really bothered by it; he started this journey with me and had been there in both good and bad. After a few years together of course he would pick up on my habits. We would constantly get in trouble with our rash behaviors, but we knew we could count on each other in case one of us went too far.

Inside the gym the guy from the entrance (-_- all the government institutions here were corrupt, only hiring family members like this tch!) greeted us. "Yo Champ! I heard you beat the elite. Congrats man, I knew you were going to do amazing things."

"Haha thanks man, I swear no one has believed in me more than you guys." I patted his shoulder, "hey, you didn't happen to see, or hear, about some red-head dude? I was going to ask Clair."

He scratched at his goatee, "red head? …Oh! Yeah," he snapped his fingers, "I heard he was training around here. I'd check out the dragon's cave. Usually that's where strong trainers go."

"Oh. Oh really? Ok, cool. Ill head over there then. Y Clair? Whats she up to?"

"Right now she is battling someone." He looked over to the back, past the shifting floors and lava. The heat radiating in thick waves was slowly being sucked up by the vents on the gym's roof.

"Rookie?"

"Yup."

"Ha, she almost beat my ass. I was in a rush those days. I knew I wasn't ready, but I really wanted to get it over with." I sighed, "I would consider gym battles as a burden instead of seeing them as a way of measuring how good I was getting. Bah, I don't regret it though."

Clyde chuckled "Those days? You sound old man."

"Shut the fuck up. I'm just complaining a bit. Hablando de eso, you should be complaining since you aint that young anymore."

He grunted, "True, its killing me. This heat, oh my Arceus! I mean it gets anyone upset. This is why the boss is so bitchy! That or the point she can't keep a fucking boyfriend."

I started laughing, "No mames so true! That's mean tho" I wiped away a tear, "Ahhhh, Imma go. We have to hangout some time man. You have my number right?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Laters Clyde."

"See you around Gold."

I stepped outside to the fresh. Up here the air was clean and crisp; I felt my lungs expand as they filled up with it. Then a thought came to mind, "Shit, all of a sudden I don't want to go see him. I'm so nervous; we didn't part on nice terms per say… we can still give up right Snaps?"

He gave me a look like 'really bruh? You gonna pussy out now?', but lead the way anyway. He stopped at the edge of the pond and looked back at me and barked. I shook my head and switched him for Pepe. _Sometimes I wonder where he gets the courage from; surely it's not from me. I'm happy he is smarter than me though, what would've been of me if I wasn't this stupid? Mtch, I'm hungry…_

"Hey Pepe, help me out y crúzame to the other side no?"

He nodded and I sat on his shoulders while he kindly held my feet up form the water with his hands. Once at the other side I jumped off. "Gracias friend." I winked at him as he went back. Typhlosion reappeared and went on in without me.

"Damit Snapple." I said under my breath. _Why are you always pushing me to do things?! This cave is so smelly ugh…_

An old man was sitting outside the entrance. His skin was slightly torched; deep wrinkles ran across his features. Balding on top, there was white hair decorating his head like a crown. A long beard almost touched the ground from where he was crouching. He had a blue robe with what looked like a design of waves around the bottom and the ends of the sleeves.

I cleared my throat to catch his attention, "Hey gramps, is it alright if I go in?"

"Yes son, please proceed with respect." With a jerk of his head, he motioned to the entrance.

I nodded and went in. It was dark, the only light coming from where I had just walked in from. A few steps ahead there was a hole leading down to the dragon shrine where the elder was. A weak rickety ladder lead down; Snapple had already started descending making the ladder rattle like crazy. I chill ran down my spine.

"Oh Arceus. Here we go again. Ugh, I really hate ladders." I looked down the hole. Snapple's flame was motionless at the bottom. "hey." I whispered loudly, "Snaps! Hold the ladder for me buddy!"

There was a grunt from where he was. I tried out the first step, the bamboo that was splintering already, creaked in agony under my weight. Con el corazón en la garganta I reached the bottom rung.


	3. Chapter 2

Snapple put his paw on my back as I set foot on the ground. I turned and let him hug me; fluffy, soft, warm fur assaulted my face. "I really do hate ladders. Since la ultima vez one of these broke while I was in the Ruins of Alph. I couldn't get up for days cuz my back hurt so much." Snapple nodded sympathetically remembering the time he had spent beside me until some nerdy guy found me. He pushed me away and nudged Pepe's ball.

After avoiding the broken bridge pieces scattered in the water, we landed on the back platform of the shrine. The damp smell was really strong down here, the wood wasn't helping. Some parts of the platform were spongy and I couldn't stop imagining it swallowing my foot up. A soft light spilled out of the back windows of the shrine, helping illuminate the dark cave. The walls glistened with moisture and the dark green waters rippled as some Pokémon swam by. Various trainers were on the side ledges of the pool practicing. Battle cries and noises came from all directions, mixing in with the roars of the whirlpools; disturbing the peacefulness of the place. It was still the middle of the day, and people would usually train around this time. The last time I was here it was evening and it was almost empty. The remaining trainers were resting or meditating, a gentle hum emanating from the dark corners.

Snapple randomly appeared and started to sniff at the air. His ears twitched up, his eyes narrowed, and the hairs from his back stood on end. With his flame shining brighter I had to cover my eyes, for they had gotten used to the darkness. He waddled towards the side of the cabin on his hind legs.

"Hey wait for me." I walked after him. He had stopped at the corner, staring at something. Adrenaline had already started pumping in my body, making my gut harden in anticipation. "What is it bud?" I put my hand on him as I made my way around; his fur was hot.

In front of us was the one and only in his entire fiery splendor. His red hair had caught fire with Snapple's flame bathing his face in an orange glow. His silver eyes sparked and seemed to swirl like molten metal. The scowl he had put up as soon as he saw me forced his soft features to tighten. His lips were in a pout, his freckled cheeks puffed out. He crossed his arms in front of his chest; the navy blue jacket he wore covered his slender frame. They looked looser on him since the last time we met. Feraligator was up and growling at both of us (but when I look back at this moment I could remember a gentle whine at the back of his throat as he gave Snapple a longing look).

 _So cute…_ I felt my body twitch forward, almost raising my arms up. _Wait, what? What the fuck Gold? He's not a friend that you haven't seen in a while. Cute? Really whats wrong with you?! Tch._ I caught myself from wondering into what that had meant. Instead, I cleared my throat and said "Whoah! I actually found you. How are ya?"

He raised an eyebrow. "…what? Are you here to make fun of my training?" He frowned again. Something I found that made me feel…troubled? _I've never seen him smile, I wonder if I can make him-ah stop wondering off in thought again. He looks upset now._ "Humph! I took my time coming all the way here, but the master won't tell me anything and he's making a big deal out of it…so I decided to train my Pokémon here instead. So with that in mind, please do me the favor and leave."

"Leave? Que pedo? I came all the way here from Mt. Silver to look for you." I was going to start to explain when his eyes widened with…shock, anger?

"What? Why would you…I see, so you _do_ want to rub it in my face that you're the new champion? That you are better than me? Well, I have been training very hard. I challenge you!"

I sighed _I knew it would end up like this. Why fight tho? Damn and I was hoping for…for what?_ Shaking my head I looked up at Snapple. He nodded and stepped forward. I wasn't sure this was the best place, but the situation already had me fighting for the win. Silver nodded, as if expecting my choice of Pokémon.

"Go Feraligator! Win this!" he stretched out his arm, gesturing to us and the field in his signature move.

I stepped back and clicked my tongue loudly. Both of us had come up with a new tactic where I didn't have to say anything and he knew exactly what to do. It mostly involved whistles, clicks, my body posture, and subtle hand movements. Snapple was ready to use whatever he deemed a good move when he saw an opportunity. This proved worthy when he was in a disadvantage, everyone knew that skills and brains won over strength and power (even tho I confess that's more my field than thinking things thoroughly. My Pokémon had caught me on it and we came up with new strategies.)

– _Boring battle stuff where Gold wins, but with only his Poliwhirl left (don't get me wrong, I love the battles, but it such a pain to write them) –_

"Dammit! Why? I was so close. What is it that I'm doing wrong? What do you have that I don't? Huh!?" he clutched Crobat's ball to his chest.

"It's what I've been telling you. What everyone has been telling you man. You gotta love your Pokémon. Be a friend, not their owner."

"I know that!" he yelled. He sighed, "I already know! I've been trying… I, I just don't know exactly how." He put his hands over his face.

I stepped forward and cautiously put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, we can start by taking our Pokémon to the center. They got hurt pretty bad. Thankfully Pepe was my last standing Pokémon, he'll take us across."

He looked up at me like if I had appeared out of nowhere. Something seemed to 'click' in his eyes and he nodded. I gave him an encouraging smile and steeped to the platforms' opening.

I crouched down and let Poliwhirl out. "Alright, Pepe can you take both of us back buddy?" He looked behind me at Silver and gave me a questioning look. I shrugged, "Take him first, thanks."

We finally landed; heading to the stairs in silence. I was thinking of how I was going to handle this. I could only think of looking cool in front of Silver and not make a scene like some loser. He went up first. The ladder started to go side to side as he stepped with each foot. I quickly grabbed it to make it stop. He disappeared to the first level.

"Ok Gold. You can do this. He is waiting for you up there. Just climb, nothing is going to happen." _I'm such a wuss. Fuck, just do it dumbass!_ And so I did. By the time I looked up and faced the entrance, my guts were really tight and ready to slip out. Según yo, I had my face normal but…

"What's wrong? You look pale. Gross!" Silver said with his arms crossed and his foot tapping away impatiently.

"Huh? Oh nothing. I'm fine. Just a little sick from climbing up is all." I cleared my throat, avoiding his gaze. "Let's go."

He didn't say anything until we reached the Pokémon center. Fresh cold air slid out the automatic doors and chilled my skin. _Ah, I don't feel that good._ "You go first Silv. Imma go buy some water and something to eat."

He looked at me weird or with worry. I really couldn't tell. I was about to turn around and head out when spoke loudly, "Wait. Leave me your Pokémon. And fetch me lemonade or something. Don't waist time going back and forth; I'll meet up with you at the Poké Mart."

I wasn't expecting him to say something like that. "Uh…ok. Yeah, then…" I handed over my only four Poké Balls. "Thanks?"

He rolled his eyes, "Hurry up will you. How slow." He said as he walked towards the front desk where Nurse Joy was watching with curiosity. We were probably the first interesting thing she had seen all day. That or she was trying to recognize our faces.

It had been a year or two since Silver had taken the Totodile. The professor had lifted all charges from him weeks after thanks to a little persuasion de su servilleta aquí. It didn't become sensational news or anything, there was a small headline of it in the local paper, but that was all. Now in my case, I wasn't sure what was going on. Obviously I was the 'new champion' whatever that meant. I had won over Lance a month ago and registered my name and Pokémon in the hall of fame. I was still in a bit of a shock and it didn't help when Professor Oak walked in with Mary talking at the same time. I was forced to sign some papers with who knows what on them. Lance and some lawyers, who appeared out of nowhere, were quickly explaining something, probably what was written down, but I was completely out of it. Then I was ushered home where my ma had had a congratulations banner and a little party with our neighbors. There was a week where my face was all over the television; reporters swarming in and out of the house asking questions like what I was going to do next. Me being me would answer, "I have absolutely no idea" with a grin. Soon they got bored and left. I got tired of being at home waiting for something to happen and ended up at Mt. Silver. And now, here.

 _ **Hi : ) Thank you for reading another chapter! This is going pretty slow… but I'm hoping it'll pick up in the next chapter…or two… *laughs nervously* Feel free to leave comments or what you would like to see in the future (I'm not so sure myself. This story is kinda being written as I go on)**_

 _ **p.s. For those parts that are in Spanish… I'm not sure if I should translate them or not. If anyone suggests that I should then I will, I'll either do them in parenthesis right after or here at the end. Thanks again 3**_


End file.
